


New Avenger

by AndromedaofOthys



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaofOthys/pseuds/AndromedaofOthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unlucky Percy! If I told you that you're needed for third war in three years.... well, I think you'll be pissed. Thankfully, Percy is not going alone: he joins a merry band of superheroes called Avengers. But, will the joint strength be enough to defeat Erebus?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

So, if you're anything like me, I suggest you don't read this. Haha, I'm just joking. But seriously, this line of work is more of a living nightmare than a joyride, despite of what everyone say. Whoops, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Andromeda, but you'll call me Andy or Dromeda if you value your life. I'm currently eighteen, but in fact I'm more like three (don't ask, it's very complicated). This body/mind age difference is quite an annoyance. Where am I? Right now, I'm sitting on the couch in Stark Tower, lazing around and waiting for Avengers to assemble. You might ask why am I here? Well, I'm here for diplomatic reasons. Also, I'm here as support for my cousin, Percy. I know he'll be pissed when he hears why I called this assembly, but there's no way around it. I only hope I didn't start too late...

 

Anthony 'Tony' Stark sauntered in the room, momentarily confused by the presence of a girl in white Greek dress, but he discarded it and sat down.

„What? Since when am I the first one?“ Tony asked his only companion. She looked up, her crystal-like blue eyes in strange contrast with light brown hair.

„That's because I gave you the call half an hour before the others“, Girl said in a 'duh' voice with a wicked smirk. Tony gaped at her, but before he could comment, all the other Avengers bar Thor entered the conference room.

„Whoa, since when is Stark the first one here?“ Clint asked with awe in his voice.

„Since this brat“, said man growled pointing at the smirking occupant of white couch, „gave me a notice half an hour before you.“ Bruce and Steve blinked, and Clint and Natasha snickered.

„Good one, kid“, Clint praised lowering himself into a comfy chair.

„Let's clear up some things before we start“, she said stepping up. „ First, do _not_ , under any condition, call me kid or babe. It's for your safety's and my sanity's sake. Second, _do not interrupt_ “, she continued noticing Stark's eyes. „This is a highly complex matter, and it's imperative that you hear _everything_. And last“, she looked at every one of them, blue eyes blazing, „do not call me a liar, or insane. There'll be... severe consequences. That clear?“ Her speech was met by nods. In that moment Thor walked in the room, Mjolnir gripped tightly. When he caught a glimpse of girl's face he relaxed and sat down.

„Welcome back, Thor Odinson“, girl greeted him bowing stiffly. „Tis have been a long time since we saw one another.“

„That we did, Andromeda Helendaughter“, he replied copying her movements. „What brings thee here, Princess Ambassador?“ They ignored the gasps and calculating looks of the others in the room.

„A war came to our gates“, she said slowly, „and its threat spread fear in our failure. Our heroes need thy help; will thee and thy father lend it to us?“ Thor smiled grimly.

„I cannot speak for my friends, Ambassador, but I will join thy struggle.“ Andromeda released her breath, smiling.

„Thank you, Lord Thor.“

„Tis have been my pleasure, Lady Andromeda.“

„Whoa, whoa, whoa, we need a replay Point Break“, Tony called from his seat. „Who's this?“ Before Thor could answer, Andromeda hurriedly explained.

„I am Andromeda, but if you dare call me anything other then Andy or Dromeda I'll skewer you.“ Bruce raised an eyebrow.

„Pray tell me, how can a seventeen-year-old girl do any damage to us?“ Steve asked her.

„Appearances can be deceiving“, she said quoting _Star Wars._ „As for talk between me and Thor, I'll explain everything now.“ All of the Avengers leaned forward.

„How much do you know about the Greek myths?“ she asked them, serious look etched on her face.

„Quite a lot. There were Gods, Monsters etc.“ Bruce said watching Andy with narrowed eyes.

„It is a part of common knowledge“, Natasha added.

„And if I told you everything's real?“ Andy challenged them.

„I'd say you need a reality check“, Tony yawned. „Gods don't exist.“ Thunder rumbled close by.

„Um, Thor, why are you angry?“ Clint asked. Andy chuckled rolling her eyes.

„It's not Thor, it's my idiotic, paranoid and silly half – brother.“ Thunder rumbled louder now, but it sounded like whining.

„Oh shut it, you Drama Queen“, she yelled casually towards the sky. „You don't need to be so much of a stalker, ya know.“ Thunder ceased.

„Were you talking to _lightning_?“ Steve asked with shock.

„Nope“, she replied airily, „just with the person who's too damn trigger-happy with them.“ Thor chuckled.

„He will not like it“, he boomed jokingly.

„He'll survive“, she said turning away from windows. „To business. You say the Greek gods are not real, but you have Norse one here? How hypocritical is it?“ Clint had to give it to their young briefer, she knew how to shut people up.

„Urm... let's say they're real.“ Bruce scratched his neck. „Where are they?“

„Here, in New York“, Andy said in a happy voice. Now everyone's jaws beside Thor's and Andromeda's were on floor.

„In _New York_? Where?“ Natasha demanded.

„Empire State Building, 600th floor“, Andromeda chirped. „The part of Olympus is there. And before you ask, no you can't just walk in and demand a passage to it“, she said shooting Stark an icy look. „You have to prove you're part of our world.“

„Part of your world?“ Clint wondered.

„Demigods, legacies or gods are only permitted. It's off-limits for all mortals“, she explained it all in 'duh' voice. „And I mean literally all. Not even clear-sighted mortals or Oracle of Delphi.“

„Not even rich ones?“ Tony pouted, but was overwritten by Steve's question about clear-sighted mortals.

„Well, you don't see Greek monsters running around, do you?“ Andy asked him. „There's a veil between mortal and mythology world, called Mist. Everything supernatural is distorted into something completely normal. Of course, there are some who can not be fooled by it, and they see the world as it is. They usually ignore it, but some of the girls may be chosen as Oracles, or tellers of future. Let me tell you one thing, they're scarily precise, so don't joke with that.“ Thor nodded, having not exactly nice experience with said girls.

„And why are you telling us about all that?“ was Bruce's question. Shadow fell over girl's face.

„Because a war with some things from Greek mythology will soon begin, and your new teammate is a demigod.“

 

Silence ensued for couple of moments. Then barrage of questions avalanched.

„ _What?_ “ Clint.

„Another war??“ Tony.

„We just finished one war! Why another?!“ Bruce.

„How can we trust him?!“ Natasha.

„How old is he?“ Steve.

„Will it be hero from Camp Half-Blood or Jupiter?“ Thor.

„SILENCE!“ Princess Ambassador screamed. „I'll answer all questions, just be silent for gods' sake!“ Avengers shut up.

„To answer Tony and Clint, yes, _another war_. For Natasha, he proved that he will never betray his family and friends: you are extremely lucky if you're classified as his friend. Bruce, this will be his _third war in three years_ , I'd suggest not whining about it.“ That earned her five incredulous looks and sad one from Thor.

„Steve, he's currently seventeen, and do _not_ , under any circumstance, underestimate him. He went through very definition of hell, was named general and Savior _twice_ and offered godhood, but refused it. _Twice._ I think it's enough of answer who is coming, Thor.“ Giant smile spread across usually grim Asgardian's face.

„Perseus Jackson“, he said like a chant. „Extremely dangerous – “

„But only if you're his enemy“, Andy finished. „Good luck dealing with him. He tends to be slightly... eh, destructive when angry. He's not son of Stormbringer without reason. And please, don't call him Perseus. He hates it almost as much as I hate being called Andromeda. Percy is his name.“

„Whoa“, Clint said, slightly dazed. „He sounds like a cool guy to be around.“ Smile appeared for the first time on Andy's face.

„He's a joker, not exactly book smart, hence his nickname Seaweed Brain. Totally in love with Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, which is kinda ironic since he's son of Poseidon.“ Steve whistled.

„Not bad“, he admitted. „He's rebellious for sure.“ Andy and Thor snorted.

„If stories are anything to go by, my friends“, Thor could barely keep amusement out of his voice, „he backtalks to any immortal he meets.“

„And I can confirm that“, Andy added. „I think he managed to piss off more people that all of past heroes put together and he still lives. I mean, when Dionysius told him he's a god, he just said, quote unquote, 'A god. You.'“ Thor and Clint dissolved into laughter, Tony and Bruce following them. Only Natasha and Steve stayed calm, but even they were forced to put their hands to their mouths in order not to join their teammates on the floor.

„Man, I want to meet this kid“, Tony gasped still rolling around from laughter.

„So we're having Tony Junior around here“, Natasha clipped.

„Minus the self-centered, arrogant and narcissistic attitude“, Andy couldn't help but bite.

„Oh thank heavens, I don't think I would've stayed sane with two Tony's running around“, Clint sassed standing up after his burst of laughter, quickly followed by Thor and indignant 'Hey' from Tony.

„How good is he?“ interested Steve asked.

„Good enough to make every monster in Pit curse his name, battle with Titan of Time and Mother Earth and stay alive“, Andy replied off-handedly. „Oh, pick up your jaws from floors boys, you look like fish and it _totally_ doesn't suit you“, she added seeing their faces.

„I like you“, Natasha suddenly said. “I’d like to have _you_ in the team.” Addressed girl smiled sadly.

“Unfortunately, I’m really busy now with keeping peace treaty between Othys and Olympus, not to mention good relationships with Asgard and Nifelheim. But I’ll be dropping from time to time. Now excuse me, I need to fetch my nephew. Hopefully there won’t be too much damage after I tell him about this insanity.”  

 

Percy was lightly stretching in his cabin, waiting for his aunt Andy to talk to him. When she IM’ed him two days earlier, she seemed to be in very awful mood, which he interpreted as trouble.

“Hey Perce”, Andy sighed opening the door.

“Aunty Andy”, Percy greeted hugging her lightly, then stepping back. “Phew, you look like you just got back from diplomatic mission”, referring to her formal chiton.

“Oh, yeah, I was”, she said distractedly. “Sit. I have a feeling you’ll blow up when I tell you about this.”

“About what?”

“Percy, Erebus is rising. And he’s preparing for a war.”


	2. Oh, shit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Can't Percy take a break? At least, he's not completely alone; Avengers are an alright company. But what will be the reaction when Andy brings someone else with her to Avengers' tower?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! I had my end-of-term tests, and they swapped me like.... hell. Additionally, my mum lifted my ban only three days ago, so that I can finish the chapter. Don't worry, I'll be more regular now. Thanks for being patient with me!

_“Hey Perce”, Andy sighed opening the door._

_“Aunty Andy”, Percy greeted hugging her lightly, then stepping back. “Phew, you look like you just got back from diplomatic mission”, referring to her formal chiton._

_“Oh, yeah, I was”, she said distractedly. “Sit. I have a feeling you’ll blow up when I tell you about this.”_

_“About what?”_

_“Percy, Erebus is rising. And he’s preparing for a war.”_

 

 

“You’re lying”, was Percy’s first reaction.

“Perce, have I ever lied to you about that sort of things?” Andy looked at him inquisitively.

“No”, he flopped down dejectedly. “But how are we going to deal with it? I mean, most of campers just got through Giant War, and Seven got separated.” Smile flitted over Princess of Othys’ face.

“I already found allies in Asgardians.” Confusion was written all over Sea Prince’s face.

“As-what?” Andy rolled her eyes.

“As _gardians_. Or in plain words, Norse gods.”

“Ah. So, new round of pissing off gods for me.” Chuckle escaped out of usually stoical goddess’s lips.

“Please don’t: they practically worship you as a god.” If Percy was shocked before, this blew it over the top; his jaw dropped.

“Whoa”, he said unsurely. “Since when pantheons exchange stories of their heroes?”

“Since never”, was the ever eloquent answer. “They have Watcher, whose eyes see everything going on here, including you and your… adventures. His name’s Heimdall. Speaking of which, I need to visit Asgard once again. Their other prince may be a criminal, but we need his help _now_. Oh, and talk with Chiron and Annabeth: they can tell you more about it.” She moved to exit his cabin then stopped.

“One more thing: you’re joining Avengers. Please, try not to blow up anything while in Avengers’ Tower, and under no condition exit without your armor. And knock some sense into Stark, will you? I swear he’s worse than Heracles sometimes.” Percy nodded mutely and averted his eyes as Andromeda assumed her true form and disappeared.

“This is going to be a long, long day.”

 

“Wow, Percy, you’re going to Stark Tower! And meeting Avengers! You’re so lucky”, sighed Percy’s girlfriend Annabeth hugging him.

“I don’t think so”, Percy muttered, “’specially since I have to fight _again_.” Annabeth tutted.

“Percy, have you angered Tyche or something? Because I swear you have the worst luck of us all.” Percy shrugged.

“I don’t know. Can you, uh, give me a run-down about Norse mythology? I kind of have to meet them.” Annabeth gasped in mock-shock.

“Percy wants to _learn_?” She knocked on his head. “What have you done with my Seaweed Brain?”

“Ha-ha, very funny Wise Girl”, scowled Percy. “C’mon, I need to talk with Chiron about this.” She brought him up to speed as they walked over to Big House, Chiron already waiting. His tail swished nervously around, belying his cool poker face.

“This is worrying Percy”, centaur spoke with anxiety in his voice. “We and Norse agreed long time ago not to meddle into each other’s affairs. This is threat from our world, not theirs.”

“You try arguing with Aunty Andy”, quipped Son of Poseidon. “I swear she’s worse than Piper and her charmspeak.” Chiron groaned in tandem with thunder from Olympus.

“One day, her ability with words will ruin us. Alright”, old teacher sighed. “You may go. Be careful.”

“And keep in contact with us!” exclaimed Daughter of Athena.

 

“Great”, Percy murmured as he neared Avengers’ Tower. “How long am I supposed to wait?” Andy left him a note saying to wait for her in front of Tower, seeing as Avengers do not know him yet. His backpack was slung over his shoulder, Riptide in his pocket, gauntlet hiding his shrunk armor and cap-turning-helmet safely tucked on his head, shielding his face from curious passerbys.

Soft light behind him indicated Andy’s return. He turned around just in time to see Andy stepping out of portal, Loki cautiously following her.

“Hello Percy, ready for this?” Percy chuckled nervously.

“As ready as I can be.” Andy turned to her companion.

“Lord Loki, may I introduce you to my nephew, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon.” God of Mischief blinked then outstretched his hand.

“My pleasure.” Percy warily shook it, still remembering the devastation he brought with Chitauri on New York. Loki chuckled, no doubt reading his thoughts from his face.

“You have every right to be wary of me, hero. I swear, however, that I will not harm thee until this confrontation is over.” Percy breathed out in relief.

“Oh, thank the gods. Wait, how did Aunt Andy manage to get you out of prison?” Andy smirked wickedly.

“Just a bit of pleading and blackmail”, she proclaimed totally nonplussed. “Works like a charm _every freaking time_. Who would’ve thought Frigg had such a short leash on Odin?” Percy and Loki gaped.

“Ugh, I so didn’t need the image”, Percy groaned, Loki looking slightly green.

“You wanted to know”, she chirped. “Now let’s go; I can’t wait to see their faces.” Percy wordlessly followed her, Loki after a moment’s hesitation.

“Is she always like that?” Loki muttered to the Savior of Olympus.

“Worse”, he mouthed back as they stepped in the lobby.

“No lollygagging, boys!” Andy’s voice carried a note of sternness. They stepped into the elevator and let Andy take the command.

_Welcome back, Lady Andromeda,_ disembodied voice of AI JARVIS echoed through the small space.

“Why thank you, JARVIS. Would you please not inform anyone that Loki and Percy are coming? I’d really like to see your boss’s face when sees _Reindeer Games_ ” she said with air quotes around last two words.

_If he doesn’t pose any threat, I won’t._

“He’ll be an angel, don’t worry”, Goddess of Time reassured him.  “He owes me one; he won’t step out of line, _right_?” she added with a nasty glare worthy of her father. Loki shuddered and nodded, while Percy tried unsuccessfully to mask his laugh as coughing. Loki shot him a withering look, only to be greeted by cheeky smirk. Andy rolled her eyes.

“Get used to it Loki, Percy is impertinent to everyone, especially gods.” Percy’s face adopted mock hurt expression.

“You wound me Aunty”, he said dramatically.

“Stop imitating my dear brother Z, it looks awful on you. You really should stay away from acting business.”

 

Avengers were still under shock: revelation of mythological world hiding right under their noses was bound to leave them speechless. Tony was the first one to recover completely.

“So, why didn’t you tell us about this whole mess, Thor?” God of Thunder frowned.

“I was forbidden to do so, Friend Stark. We of Asgard have a peace treaty with Olympus: as long as they stay out of our affairs, we stay out of theirs.” Clint expelled his breath.

“Then why is she asking for your help?” Thor smiled lightly.

“One clause of said treaty is that we are allowed to help each other if any of Nine Realms is threatened.” Steve grinned and Natasha smirked.

“Oh, how I love loopholes”, Bruce snickered. “Really makes everything so much better.” In exactly that moment, elevator dinged and Fury exited from it.

“JARVIS, why the hell haven’t you notified me?” Tony yawned.

_Sorry sir, my code was overriden._

“Stark, would you kindly explain what are Avengers doing here?” Fury looked, well... furious.

“Everything for you, dear Director”, Tony couldn’t care less. “If you really want know, we’re waiting for a new team member.”

“Who?” Nick wanted to strangle the billionaire.

“Some kid named Perseus Jackson”, Clint butted in. “His... aunt, I think, informed us about it.” Nick’s eyebrows raised up.

“Perseus Jackson? Like, the kid who managed to blow up St. Louis Arch couple of years ago and was involved in national manhunt?” Tony whistled, and Steve looked flabbergasted.

“Uhm, care to repeat that?” Bruce was no better, sentence barely passing through his numb lips. Chuckle echoed out of nowhere.

“Yeah, I blew up that frigging arch when I was twelve, have any problem with that?” Everyone in the conference room whirled around.

“Brother?” Thor yelped jumping up, in tandem with collective exclamation of: “ **LOKI**??!”

 

Percy doubled over laughing when he saw everyone’s faces; Andy and Loki chose more dignified smirk.

“Yes?” Norse asked lazily. “And I’m not your brother, Thor”, he added with venom. Andy sighed.

“Not this argument again”, she said exasperatedly. “Guys, would you please close your mouths, flies might make nests in them.” They did that, but glaring didn’t abate one notch.

“Sit down so we can have _civilized_ talk, like adults, not some rascal children.” Fury bristled with Natasha, but in the end everyone sat down.

“Why have you brought Reindeer Games with you, Andy?” Tony whined, only to be slapped by Natasha.

“Be quiet, and you just might find out!” she hissed. Andy sent her gratified smile.

“Thank you, Natasha. As Avengers already know, war is coming, _again_.” Loki and Thor leaned forward.

“A war? Again? Is it Chitauri or –” Andy cut Fury off.

“No, it’s not Chitauri, it’s something far worse. Something, that will make your war seem like a child’s play on kindergarten’s playground.”

“Against what? You never told us that.” Percy snorted.

“Good thing she didn’t, otherwise you would’ve bailed out.” Avengers bar Thor and Director of SHIELD fixed him with angry looks. He just leaned back, whistling merrily, and Black Princess coughed.

“Trust me, he’d seen worse glares. Anyway, I have to tell what you are going against this time.” She waited until all eyes were on her. “It’s Erebus.” Thor and Loki started cursing under their breaths.

“I see why you decided to invoke that clause of treaty”, Thor boomed, with Loki nodding along. Seeing two adoptive brothers agree on something chilled Avengers to the bones.

“Who’s Erebus?” Clint asked hesitantly. To everyone’s surprise, Steve answered.

“Primordial of infinite darkness usually marked as child of Chaos the creator in Greek legends. Am I correct?” Percy nodded.

“Yep. Brother of Gaea, Uranus, Tartarus and Eros, husband of Nyx, father of Aether and Hemera.” He shuddered. “He’s bad news to us, particularly if he’s anything like his dear sister Gaea.”

“Why so?” But even as he spoke, Tony knew he wouldn’t like the answer.

“Because he’s supposedly faded eons ago along with his wife and children”, was Andy’s reply. “And as his title says, he can wrap all Nine Realms into infinite darkness. And he’s hell bent to do exactly that. To make things worse, Nyx is going to help him, and she has grudge against demigods and gods.”

Now, Percy cursed aloud in Greek, Loki and Thor swore in Norse, and Steve paled. _Oh shit,_ was the only thought in their heads as the room descended into utter chaos.


	3. This? A kitchen? More like an apocalypse zone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problem is now revealed; but there is stil a slight snag in how to deal with it. After the first night in Stark Tower, Percy finds out just how much superheroes aren't normal....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to my BFF Emily! Sweet sixteen and everything..... :D

_Now, Percy cursed aloud in Greek, Loki and Thor swore in Norse, and Steve paled._ Oh shit _, was the only thought in their heads as the room descended into utter chaos._

 

“How are we supposed to fight that?” Fury demanded as Avengers started bickering.

“Do I look like I have an answer for that, Director?” Andy’s anger started to grow. “That’s why I called for your help! This is universal threat, and we all need to unite to stop it!”

“I agree with Lady Andromeda”, Loki suddenly voiced, which stopped every noise in the room bar breathing.

“Unite? _With you_?” Tony sneered. “Sorry to burst your bubble, _my Lady_ , but it’s impossible!” Andromeda glared at him, making him flinch.

“And _that_ is the exact reason why are we going to lose this war!” she shouted. “Put aside your grudges and _work together_ , for gods’ sake! We _need_ each other! We need Thor’s strength, Clint and Natasha’s sneakiness, Bruce’s brutality, Steve’s strategies, SHIELD’s backup, Loki’s magic, your inventiveness and Percy’s leadership. _Because if we lose, we lose everything_.” She looked around. “This isn’t just about one planet: we’re putting the whole dimension at the stake. I knew this would be risky and my brethren wouldn’t agree with me, but this is more important than any archaic rule. This is about survival of us all.” Thor coughed loudly, drawing attention to himself.

“Can you give us any kind of information about current status?” Percy exhaled; he was starting to get worried for his aunt. Andy chewed her lower lip.

“It’s not good. My spies in the Pit tell me about large monster migrations towards House of Night.” Percy shuddered violently.

“Please, don’t remind me of that place”, he begged her. Andy smiled sadly.

“Sorry, I forgot about it.” She took a deep breath. “Well, such a big migration in one place means only one thing: monsters are preparing for an all-out war.”

“Is there any way to kill them?” Percy thanked the heavens for Steve’s strategical mind: the talk will be averted from the Pit.

“Yes of course, with our special metal”, she reassured them. “I’m putting the best blacksmiths on this, and with a certain person, summoning enough metal will be a piece of cake.”

“How special is it?” Tony’s eyes were alight.

“Perce, Riptide.” Percy fished his pen out of his pocket and uncapped it, familiar three-foot-long Celestial Bronze sword springing out. Loki smiled softly while Thor grinned.

“Whoa! How did it collapse? What sort of metal is it? How…” Tony stopped when he spotted the looks rest of room sported.

“Fine”, he huffed, eliciting chuckles.

“To answer questions _Anthony_ ”, she stressed the word, “it’s called Celestial Bronze, mined from Mount Olympus. Its quirk is that it doesn’t harm mortals: no metal used by half-bloods can do it, simply because you’re not important enough.”(“ _Hey! We take offense at that!_ ” “ _Tony, shut up before Tasha tasers you._ ”)

“Not important enough?” It was impossible to miss razor edge in Director’s voice.

“Look”, Percy jumped in, “our lives are pretty shitty. We are twice as vulnerable: we can get hurt by both mortals and immortals. This”, he raised Anaklusmos in the air, “is the only barrier between us and monsters. If you don’t have it, you’re as good as dead; I wouldn’t complain if I were you.” Andy nodded.

“Demigods usually don’t _try_ to cause trouble: trouble finds them. Percy here is one of the oldest kids alive.” Steve looked sick, and Bruce didn’t look any better. Natasha’s lips were in thin line, and Clint went pale. Only people not affected by girl’s proclamation were Loki, Thor, Nick, Percy and Andy.

“Do not pity them”, Thor boomed. “They live with that.”

“And if you want to do something for them, help them with this war.” Loki never looked more rational. Percy bowed his head and Andromeda sighed as thunder grumbled.

“Sorry guys, I have to go: Drama Queen’s already angry at me for staying. I’d suggest you to look away if you don’t want to end up as a pile of ash.” Everyone in the room averted their eyes from goddess as she disappeared in flash of golden light.

“So you met my aunt”, Percy said leaning back. “Any questions?” Evil smirk appeared on Loki’s face.

“Just a _few_ of them, _Sea Prince_.” Said boy groaned, preparing for a _long_ Q &A session.

 

After nearly three hours of grueling Percy received from his team members, Loki and Fury he was ready to call it a day. Of course, Fates hated him with vengeance: why else would he receive a visit from his uncle?

“Perseus”, God of the Underworld intoned.

“Uncle”, Percy replied with a short bow. “Please be quick: the owner of this… place”, he said the word as if it offended him, “has a very annoying habit of spying on his guests.” Hades nodded; he was all too familiar with Tony Stark and his death-defying acts, almost as bad as a certain half-blood sitting in front of him.

“Be careful around them, nephew”, he warned him. “The last war they had created quite a mess in my realm: don’t let it happen again.” Son of Poseidon bowed his head.

“When you see Nico, will you tell him about my new residence? I kind of miss him.” God raised his eyebrows but promised him. After that Percy fell asleep, praying for dreamless night. As usual, that didn’t happen.

 

_Percy stood in the all-too-familiar place; the dark House of Night was a recurring background of his nightmares._

_“How are planssss evolving, my Lady?” he heard an empousa hiss._

_“They’re working fine, Queen Sess”, Nyx said briskly. “Son of Poseidon has joined the Avengers, and that pesky daughter of Kronos is helping them.” Queen Sess hissed uncertainly._

_“Are you sssssssure it isssss a good idea, my Lady?” she asked. “After all, they didn’t earn their reputation with usssss for nothing.”_

_“I am well aware of it”, Primordial snapped. “I met the boy while he was here, and girl is a regular visitor of this place.”_

_“So, I’m a girl now? Not Andy anymore Nyx?” Andy stepped out of shadows. “Whoops, seems like someone’s spying. You’re really getting old”, she said looking at him and shoving him out of his dream._

 

Percy woke up gasping and panting.

_Is everything all right, Mr. Jackson?_ Percy tensed then remembered who it was.

“I’m OK for now JARVIS”, he said tentatively. “Please don’t tell anyone: I don’t want them worried.”

_Fine sir_. Before he realized Percy fell asleep again, Morpheus finally letting him rest a bit.

 

“Rise and shine, kid!” Percy groaned in his pillow.

“G’way, St’rk”, he half-moaned, half-groaned in response. As a result, his pillow got wrenched out of his grasp.

“C’mon kid, it’s almost ten a.m.!” On that, newest team member jumped up.

“Why didn’t you say so?! And why didn’t you wake me up earlier?!”

“Sorry kid, didn’t know”, billionaire rolled his eyes. “Now hurry up if you don’t want to miss breakfast.” He was up and about in perhaps five minutes, riding down to the kitchen level.

“What the Hades?” slipped past Percy’s lips as he saw the scene out of some sort of apocalypse movie.

Natasha was chasing Tony around with wicked-looking knife, huge red strain on the front of her shirt, Bruce was huddling in corner, trying not to Hulk out (his skin looked slightly green), Clint desperately tried to make pancakes (although those he managed to make looked more black then warm yellow), Thor somehow managed to fry out the toaster and table around it, Loki simply smirked at the whole scene and Steve just watched helplessly.

“Okay, enough!” Percy shouted in the room. Natasha and Tony froze in place, Bruce looked up with hopeful eyes, Thor’s face shifted into embarrassed smile, Clint quickly shut down the stove and Steve breathed out a sigh of relief as Loki pouted.

“You had to ruin my fun, Son of Jack?” he asked lifting a small camera. Tony’s eyes widened.

“How did you get that?” he demanded. Loki’s unsettling smirk was enough of an answer.

“Do you have it all on a tape?” Percy barely suppressed his smile. Loki nodded and he clapped.

“Great! Now we have some blackmail material for you.” Twin grins on Norse god’s and Greek demigod’s lips sent chills down the team’s spines.

“Move now, I’ll clean this up. Hey Hawkeye”, said agent jumped, “open the water tap.” He did so.

Son of Sea God flicked his wrist and water slid out, resulting in dropped jaws and wide eyes. One tendril softly cleaned the red strain on Natasha’s shirt (ketchup!), the other scrubbed away all the burnt and dirty places on stove and the final one splashed Tony in the face.

“Hey!” he yelped as everyone in the room laughed at his expense. Russian looked at him critically then sighed unexpectedly.

“I just might like you, Jackson.” Clint looked incredulously at her.

“Tasha that was the record time in you liking someone.”

“What was that for, kid?” Tony asked finally drying off his face.

“Gee, let me think. Waking me up at ten a.m., then landing yourself into this mess _and_ forcing me to clean it up to stop arguments. Oh, and let’s not forget about calling me kid: I’m seventeen for gods’ sake!” Avengers looked as he shut the tap and turned toward them, arms crossed.

“So, what’s for breakfast?”


End file.
